


Tea Expressions

by hjea



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jealousy, Laundry, Post-Serenity, Tea, cranky captains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjea/pseuds/hjea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the challenge: Post-BDM. Simon and Inara have taken to having daily meetings in Inara's shuttle. They generally last an hour, more or less, not that anyone's counting. What are they talking about? Is there some kind of tea involved? Certain crew members would really like to know too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Expressions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 04/27/06.

Mal was carrying a stack of clean laundry across the catwalk when the door to Inara's shuttle slid open and Simon stepped out, followed soon after by Inara herself. The pair stopped by the steps and put their heads together, hands grasping each other's before they smiled and let go. Simon walked towards Mal, a smile lingering on his face and a bounce in his step, the like of which Mal had hardly ever seen on the grave young doctor. He nodded at Mal as he maneuvered around him.    
  
"Captain."    
  
Mal narrowed his eyes at Simon's retreating back and then turned back as best he could look at Inara. She raised her eyebrows in amusement as a pair of socks and a few other things dropped from the top of his teetering pile.    
  
"Need any help?"    
  
She smiled warmly and stepped towards him, but Mal stepped back in turn and glared around his load.    
  
"No."    
  
Inara stopped midstep.    
  
"Having fun were you?"    
  
She crossed her arms across her chest, her expression suddenly as cold and smooth as it had been warm and open only moments before.    
  
"Well I was."    
  
She bent down and picked up the few items that had fallen, dropping them unceremoniously back on the top of Mal's laundry stack.    
  
"I guess I'll see you at dinner then, Captain."    
  
Mal turned stiffly on his heels and walked away.    
  
"I 'spect you will." He called without turning around.    
  
The pair of socks crowning his pile wobbled for a moment and then fell straight down to the cargo bay floor below. Mal cursed silently and kept walking.    
\---   
A week later Mal found himself standing outside the engine room, shifting his feet back and forth as he tried to reach a decision. Finally he shook his head and slid the door open, stepping inside quickly before he could change his mind again.    
  
"KAYLEE!"    
  
He scratched his head and was about to call again, over the din of the engine this time, when a pair of combat boots soon followed by River's body and head popped out from below the engine. Mal's eyes widened in surprise.    
  
"River, what the  _diyu_ -" He stopped, his brow suddenly creasing in worry, "-Who's flying my gorram ship?!"    
  
"Oh," River calmly wiped her hands on a piece of rag. "Jayne."    
  
" _Jayne_ !"    
  
Mal's voice rose wildly and River merely giggled before ducking back under the engine just as Kaylee emerged from the back of the room, wiping her own hands on the seat of her pants.    
  
"River, make sure those couples is right solid." She looked over at Mal and smiled brightly, ignoring his red face. "Heya, Captain. What can I do for you?"    
  
"Jayne... flying..." Mal managed to spit out between clenched teeth. Kaylee's smile widened.    
  
"Oh, she's just teasing you. Jayne's liftin' weights down in cargo bay and Serenity's on autopilot. We're in deep space, remember Captain? Everything's shiny."    
  
Mal's face began to return to normal colour and he scowled under the engine where he figured River to be.    
  
"Nah," Kaylee gestured over her shoulder, "River's been wantin' to know more about Serenity's workings so I've been showing her her way 'round the engine. Actually, between you and me," the mechanic leaned in closer to Mal and dropped her voice, "She's picking it up faster than anyone oughtta. I don't see why we gotta keep the crazy genius onboard if she's gonna put us all outta work."    
  
River's voice sounded muffled from below the engine. "I can hear you, you know."    
  
Kaylee grinned and stuck her tongue out in River's direction and Mal shifted uneasily once again as he witnessed the easy camaraderie the two girls had built up. Kaylee turned her attention back towards him.    
  
"Sorry, you probably been wanting to say something and here I been blabbing on. What's up?"    
  
Mal could feel himself nearly wincing on the inside but he pressed on.    
  
"Li'l Kaylee, I wanna ask about Simon."    
  
Kaylee's expression noticeably brightened.    
  
"'Bout Simon and... Inara."    
  
Kaylee's expression didn't dim exactly, but something in the setting of her mouth twisted.    
  
"Ah."    
  
She ushered Mal out through the hatchway and into the corridor, folding her arms together and leaning against the bulkhead.    
  
"What about them?"    
  
Mal twitched. "I'm guessin' you've noticed they've been spending some time together lately."    
  
Kaylee nodded shortly. "'Bout an hour together every day in Inara's shuttle."    
  
Mal raised his eyebrows. "Simon said anything to you 'bout what-"    
  
Kaylee cut him off. "-Captain, I trust Simon an' you should trust Inara. They ain't neither of them done nothin' to not deserve it." Her blush was barely noticeable. "Now, I got something in the kitchen needs checking." She stuck her head back in the engine room. "River, you all right in there, sweetie?" An affirmative grunt was heard below the engine. Kaylee glanced back at Mal, "Seeya, Captain."    
  
"Wait, Kaylee." Mal called, but the mechanic ignored him and walked straight on through to the kitchen. Mal sighed, rolled his eyes and stepped back into the engine just as River emerged again.    
  
"You got any words of wisdom for me, Li'l albatross?"    
  
River stared at him steadily, her eyes round and serious, and then just as abruptly looked away. "No."    
  
Mal grunted and turned away.    
  
"Wait."    
  
He turned around again and River levied her gaze on him.    
  
"You've got to learn to let the dogs lie. Leave well enough alone."    
  
Mal rolled his eyes and strode out of the room. "You sound like my Momma." He growled under his breath.    
\---   
Before he could think to stop himself, Mal swept into the shuttle and found himself face to face with Inara, hands resting on her hips, an unreadable expression on her face.    
  
"Mal, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Her tone was wry, one expertly shaped eyebrow raised sarcastically.    
  
Mal glanced over to the table taking up one side of the shuttle's space and noticed the cups and teapot steaming upon it. He scowled darkly.    
  
"Planning another tea party?"    
  
Inara's smile was dangerously sweet.    
  
"Actually, Simon just left." She glided over to the table and picked up the tray smoothly before depositing it at the back of the shuttle.    
  
"Pity you missed all the fun."    
  
She turned back towards him, the look on her face suddenly so fed up that Mal struggled not to take a step backwards.    
  
"Mal, what is your problem?!" She asked, throwing her hands up in the air.    
  
" _My_  problem?!" He leaned forwards.    
  
"Yes Mal,  _your_  problem." She shot back, emphasizing each word.    
  
"My problem,  _Inara_ " he mimicked, "Is you an' the Doc! For two weeks now you been holed up in this shuttle, spendin' all this time together without..."    
  
Inara stepped even closer, her eyes blazing. "Without who, Mal?"    
  
Mal stepped backwards, his arms coming to fold across his chest as he scowled. "Not without who, without what. You ain't said a word to anyone 'bout what you two've been... doing. Think how Kaylee must feel!"    
  
Inara rolled her eyes. "Oh, so now this is about Kaylee?"   
  
Mal's scowl deepened. "Why in the gorram hell wouldn't it be about Kaylee? You don't know how she feels 'bout Simon? It's hurtin' her the way you two been spending so much time together."    
  
"I don't suppose it would surprise you to know that I had a talk about it with Kaylee yesterday." Inara's voice was lower, though no less dangerous. "We had some tea of our own and I explained it to her. She understands."    
  
Inara turned and walked over to the couch, which she collapsed gracefully upon. Mal hesitated, and then stiffly walked towards it, sitting down on the edge as far away from Inara as he could get.    
  
"Understands what exactly?"    
  
Inara sighed. "That Simon and I enjoy each other's company. He is a dear man, one that I like quite a lot."    
  
Mal shifted.    
  
"And that we're  _friends_ ."    
  
The emphasis was gentle and Mal allowed himself to glance at her face for half a moment.    
  
"Simon and I can talk, can talk as equals and relate in a way that no one else on this ship can." Her voice was shaking slightly, as if it was hard for her to explain, but she continued. "Just as Kaylee and Jayne have garnered a friendship of sorts -- we're from similar places. We remind each other of..." She waved her hand in the air, her eyes slightly sad, "That life, back there."    
  
Mal opened his mouth but Inara was quick to jump in, her voice gentle now, nearly wistful.    
  
"That doesn't mean I, we, wish to go back to that life. Mal-" Her hand was suddenly touching his and, startled, he finally looked into her eyes. "-I  _love_  Serenity. I don't wish to leave. And we both of us have reasons to stay. In fact..." Inara leaned back against the couch, a smile playing across her mouth, "The reason Simon first came to me was because he wants to propose to Kaylee."    
  
"He WHAT?!"    
  
Mal jumped to his feet in surprise and anger and Inara laughed, the sound ringing clearly through the shuttle.    
  
"He hasn't quite gotten the nerve up yet," She finally managed between giggles, "And who could blame him with the likes of you around." Her smile grew. "But he will."    
  
Mal shook his head and sat down once more, closer this time so that he bumped her knee gently with his own.    
  
"Don't anyone ask me 'bout these things anymore? I'm supposed to be the captain on this ship. I don't want anymore shipboard romances."    
  
Inara raised her eyebrows. "Oh no?"    
  
He looked at her, a grin breaking over his face for the first time in what felt like awhile. "I ain't romancing you."    
  
She shook her head ruefully. "Not lately, no."    
  
"Inara..."    
  
He trailed off and she looked at him expectedly. Mal took a breath.    
  
"I ain't going to apologize. You shoulda told me what was going on 'tween you two. I think I had a right to know."    
  
She shrugged one shoulder. "And I believe you should have trusted me, trusted Simon. If nothing else, I've earned that, Mal."    
  
Mal took a deep breath. "So... what now?"    
  
Inara leaned forward, hands smoothing across her skirt. Her eyes flickered to the back of the shuttle and landed on her teapot before they looked back to his.    
  
"I've run out of tea." She bit her lip. "If you could go to the kitchen and get some more..."   
  
Her hand covered his, warm and steady. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.    
  
"...We'll try this again." 


End file.
